


Across the Dorms

by Pkay11



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Confidence, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nudity, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-21 01:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pkay11/pseuds/Pkay11
Summary: Aaron is quieting studying in his university dorm room when he hears something.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

This damn paper.

It was only a week until it was due. Worth a significant chunk of his overall grade for the year. 

Aaron kept himself comforted with bottles of coke and crunchy snacks. His desk was littered with goodness knows what. His mind had always had a tendency to wander. Sometimes about silly things - football was a common theme. 

His procrastination also involved a housemate of his. Several months ago, when he moved in, he did the obligatory introductions with the people who he was to live with for the next year. There were eight of them. Four females - nice enough but obviously they didn't excite him in 'that' way. Three of the four males were a bit 'meh' in their looks, but again they seemed like nice people. 

The other guy, however, was a different case. Blonde, well-built, deep voice with an accent that reflected his own background. And quite brash. On that first evening he used several chairs in the kitchen to himself - leaning on them like a bed whilst he ate. Whilst this kind of personality would be off-putting to many, he had a liking for it. As it turned out, he would live in the room directly opposite to Aaron's.

His name was Robert.

Aaron tried to concentrate on his studying. There was another problem. He was beginning to feel that litre of Coke that he had downed over the past couple of hours. After a few more minutes of reading, he decided that he couldn't hold it in any longer.

The toilet was next to the shower room. He could vaguely hear someone in there, perhaps getting dry. He thought little of it as he was solely committed to relieving himself at this stage. 

After a fairly long piss, he opened the toilet door. Someone was there. In the middle of the landing. Robert. Completely naked. Back turned to him. Drying himself off.

Robert noticed him. 

"Oh hey, checking out my arse?"

Aaron had, frustratingly, never seen it before. Well, to be honest, he had actively avoided such a situation as he knew he'd be reacting in the way that he was right now.

"Don't be shy. I'm not, am I? Look at my arse. Perfect isn't it? You really think I have any problem showing myself off when I look like this?"

Robert glanced downwards at Aaron.

"You seem to like it."

Aaron's heart was pounding.

"Why don't you lick it? No one else around, the others are out."

That was true. The other two who lived on that floor had gone clubbing, or something. No one else was likely to appear. The problem was that this felt so odd to Aaron, as it was something that had so regularly appeared in his fantasies that it had become a staple of them. Such a situation manifesting itself in the real world almost didn't feel right.

Eventually, he couldn't resist.

He dropped down behind Robert. Specks of water were still over him from the shower. His arse was indeed something to behold. It stood out, so definitively shaped. Aaron began by lightly licking his smooth cheeks.

Robert began to get hard himself.

"Oh yeah...so many people have done this to me. Not just girls either. Show me how much you like it, how you like me."

After continuing to lick Robert's cheeks, he began to spread them with his hands. He took in the sight of Robert's tight hole. Pink. Shaven. The most intimate part of any man's body. For him anyway.

He rimmed Robert in circular motions, going as deep as he could. Robert moaned as his perfect arse and hole got pleasured by yet another tongue. 

Both men couldn't stop the inevitable. They cummed, Robert using his towel to clean up after both himself and Aaron.

After he had finished, Robert turned to Aaron.

"I've got to study now, but don't think I'm done with you yet", he said with a wink.

Aaron was instantly excited at the prospect. But he too had to get back in the books.

As they re-entered their respective rooms, they turned towards each other, both with a smile on their faces.

They weren't done with each other yet.


	2. Getting Used to It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months had passed since their first sexual encounter. Robert and Aaron knew each other well by now.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh............"

It was early January. The first evening back after Christmas. Both young men had spent their Christmas holidays at home, thinking about little but each other whilst munching turkey and sipping mulled wine. 

Each had gained a few pounds since they last saw each other. Nothing to worry about, just a little extra. In fact it kind of made both of them look better. 

That's how they certainly felt at this moment, as Aaron was looking up at Robert's domineering face. Robert equally enjoyed the sight of Aaron servicing him from below.

\---

A few days later, the house was gathered in the kitchen. It was one of the housemates' birthday, and they planned to head into the city to have a few 'shandies' and dance the night away.

None of the other housemates knew of Robert's bisexuality. Aaron had come out as gay quite early on. Aaron was naturally quiet, but broadly liked. Opinions on Robert within the house were more divided. He obviously oozed charisma and good looks, but his alpha male thing wasn't to everyone's tastes. 

Nonetheless, they were to have a good night. Started off at a cheap, quiet pub with good beer. They then proceeded to a club, one obviously catering for students. Robert had a high tolerance, and had already downed various shots within an hour. The others, including Aaron, were getting drunk. Robert suddenly grabbed Aaron and planted a kiss on Aaron's lips. Aaron almost became sober again in reaction. The kiss was seen by the others as yet another example of Robert fooling around. They didn't take it as a sign that he might not be heterosexual. After all, he had told them he had a girlfriend. 

At around 3AM, they stumbled back to the campus. Robert, Aaron and two others made their way to their floor. They all said their goodnights, in a slurred way.

Half an hour later, Aaron heard a knock on his door. It was Robert. Of course it was. Neither could sleep. Both were now a tad more sober. 

"I want to tell you something."

Aaron gestured Robert to enter his room. They sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You see, I meant that. The kiss."

Aaron looked a bit perplexed 

"I have feelings for you Aaron. Strong feelings. Ones I've never had before. Not for a guy anyway."

This was one of those unworldly moments for Aaron, a realisation that someone you like feels the same way about you. The kind of scene that you usually only see in corny romance films. 

This time Aaron was the one who pursued a kiss. They locked lips, kissing for the next few moments. Robert then broke away and looked Aaron in his eyes.

"I've done things before. With guys. But there are certain territories I've never explored."

A rush of blood raced downwards in Aaron's body. 

"I've fucked guys. Back at the farm where I used to live, I would sneak them in. But I didn't love any of them..."

Aaron's eyes lit up, almost in a terrified way.

"Love?"

Robert gulped.

"Yes, I love you Aaron."

His hands started exploring Aaron's jeans. He undid the zip, and pulled them down to his knees. Then he started to caress Aaron's hard penis through his underwear, before putting his hand inside and taking it out.

"That. I want that inside me."  
.

Aaron considered the situation for a second, then got up.

Robert looked worried. Aaron turned to him.

"I hope I can find the lube."

\---

Ten minutes later. Aaron's face was planted firmly in Robert's arse, preparing his tight pucker with his tongue. Up until this point, Robert had reminded Aaron of certain stars on websites of adult interest. Perfect arse...but it never got fucked. Total top. Seemed like a waste. Now he was willing to grant him access to something that had never been experienced by anyone before.

Aaron applied the lube. Mostly to his cock, with a bit to Robert's opening (which was already wet from the rimjob). 

"Are you ready?"

Robert was on his back, legs spread around Aaron.

"Yes."

Aaron slowly inserted his dick, not wanting to hurt Robert. For obvious reasons, it was a tight squeeze.

Robert gasped at the mild pain.

"It's far easier the second time. Trust me, I know."

Grimacing, Robert tried to relax 

"I'll take your word for it."

Aaron moved into Robert. His hole was almost absurdly tight, but that wasn't off-putting. Quite the opposite. 

He began to make a back and forth motion.

Robert was slowly getting used to this novel experience. 

The fucking gained pace, both men enjoying the feeling. The tightness of Robert's butthole was matched by the hardness of Aaron's dick. 

The inevitable eventually happened. Aaron shot his load inside Robert. Robert came, his semen hitting both himself and Aaron. They cleaned each other up. Aaron licked Robert's hole, scooping up his own white liquid. 

They collapsed into each others arms, their eyes glancing at the oddly patterned ceiling.

"I love you too, by the way."

Aaron was half-asleep when he said that, but he meant it. They were both about to dream, but nothing could match the dream that they had just experienced.


	3. Summer Vibes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first year is virtually over. Robert and Aaron reflect.

It was June. The day was hot. Boiling hot. In a few days everyone would be moving out of the university residences. 

Aaron was cleaning up his room. He'd still maintained the habit of eating too much unhealthy food. Luckily the campus was large and had various routes for jogs. Burning off those excessive calories wasn't too challenging. 

Robert had been quiet recently. Probably delved into his studies. They'd spent most of the year quietly slipping in and out of each other's rooms. No one knew about their secret relationship. Well, at least they assumed as such. The looks they would give each other whilst others were around must have been a strong clue, as were the noises that would emit from their beds. Perhaps their housemates thought their laptops simply had the volume on the porn websites turned up excessively.

Aaron felt the need for a shower. The shower room door wasn't locked, but he could hear the sound of someone getting undressed. Robert. Obviously. He sneakily opened the door. Robert didn't hesitate to embrace him. They proceeded to drop their clothes to the floor and enter the shower. Only really built for a single person, but that only made it more appealing. Their nether regions would be pressed against each other as they poured shower gel and shampoo over their bodies.

The sour truth was that Robert was becoming depressed. Not just at the prospect of the fresher year of university coming to an end, but at the idea of going home. His life at the farm was thoroughly uninteresting in comparison to what he had experienced here. His father, Jack, wouldn't approve of his activities. Long ago, he'd only narrowly escaped being 'found out', after the stud he'd brought home was forced to hide under the bed after Jack had suddenly knocked on his bedroom door.

Aaron? His mother had known for years. She was accepting. Well, up to a point. She didn't care about her son's sexuality, but she did provide opinions on the personalities of Aaron's love interests. Robert might not be to her liking.

Later in that week, the end of year ball was held. The university campus field was filled with fairground attractions, live singers and more burger vans than you could shake a stick at. Robert and Aaron used it as opportunity to reveal their love for each other to their peers. They hopped into the Ferris wheel, which usefully stood out amongst all of the attractions. Brightly coloured, with the various lights around the field somehow directed at it. Once the wheel made its second turn, Robert and Aaron made the most passionate snog ever seen on such a ride. Cheers echoed from below, as well as a few wolf whistles and clicking of cameras and phones. 

Giddy, they made their way back to their house at the end of the evening. They told their housemates all about their relationship. One other housemate, closeted until now, used this as opportunity to come out. Cue more applause. The all drank together for the rest of the night, almost delirious. The others went back to their rooms, but Robert and Aaron stayed in the kitchen/partying room, worse for wear, but happier than they'd ever been.

Dawn broke. It had probably broken hours ago. Robert slowly woke up. Aaron was still asleep beside him, head against the pillow on the floor. Suddenly, Robert developed that creepy feeling of being watched. He looked at the window, which, like every other kitchen window on their part of the campus, never had curtains and gave a clear view inside. A figure was looking in at them. A fatherly figure. In fact that's exactly who it was.

It was Jack.


End file.
